Niji
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de que Asuka Jr. se le declarará a Meimi después de esa noche de lluvia?


**Niji**

¿Qué pasó después de que Asuka Jr. se le declarará a Meimi después de esa noche de lluvia?

-Asuka Jr. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Habrá pasado la noche bajo la lluvia?-pensaba Meimi al ver a su querido detective sentado en el suelo mojado.

-Asuka Jr. ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Haneoka ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano?-

-Me toca servicio ¿qué te pasó a ti?-

Solo hubo una mirada como respuesta, una mirada que no sabía cómo describir.

Y Asuka Jr. terminó desplomándose sobre el hombro de Meimi.

-¡Tienes fiebre! Espérame aquí, llamaré a tu papá-

-Me gustas, me gustas, es la verdad, debo admitir qué estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, mis brazos te necesitan-

Al decir esto, se desmayó y dejó a Meimi llorando, pensando si lo que había escuchado no era un sueño.

Pero después Meimi reaccionó.

-Meimi este no es el momento de ponerse sentimentales, hay que ayudar a Asuka Jr. tiene mucha fiebre-se dijo a sí misma.

Como nadie la observaba decidió utilizar uno de sus trucos para llevar a Asuka Jr. hasta la enfermería de la escuela.

Al llegar notó que no había nadie, por el momento eso estaba bien, pero tendría que encontrar a la doctora para que lo atendiera.

Mientras esperaba a la doctora, se sentó al lado de la cama donde lo depositó para que descansara.

-Tiene mucha fiebre-dijo Meimi al tocarle la frente.

Por lo que prefirió ponerle un trapo mojado con agua fría en la frente para que le ayudara y lo arropó muy bien.

-Esto ayudara mientras llega la doctora-

Cinco minutos después, llegó la Doctora, quién rápidamente lo atendió.

-Llamaré a su padre para que venga a recogerlo, él estará bien después de un buen descanso, solo tiene un resfriado, no te preocupes y gracias por traerlo hasta aquí, ahora es mejor que vayas a tu salón antes de que llegues tarde-le dijo la Doctora a Meimi.

Meimi quería quedarse con Asuka Jr. pero lo mejor sería ir a sus clases.

En el descanso Meimi volvió a la enfermería y la Doctora le dijo que su padre había ido por él y lo había llevado a casa.

Meimi no pudo concentrarse en todo el día, solo podía pensar en lo que Asuka Jr. le había dicho esa mañana.

-Haneoka-

-Haneoka-

-Haneoka Meimi-san-

Solo hasta la tercera llamada que la Hermana le hizo pudo reaccionar.

-Sí-

-Como veo que no has estado prestando atención durante todo el día tengo una tarea extra para ti. Necesito que vayas a casa de Asuka Jr. y le lleves los apuntes de hoy-

-Pero, Hermana, yo…-

-No quiero escuchar peros Haneoka-san, tómalos y llévaselos-

-Está bien-respondió resignada Meimi.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?-se decía Meimi de camino a casa de Asuka Jr.

-¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo voy a verle a la cara? ¿Qué hará él? Aissssshhhh! ¡Asuka Jr. qué te voy a responder! No. Tranquila Meimi, eres Saint Tail y él no lo sabe, cuando lo sepa me va a odiar, esto complica demasiado las cosas…-la pobre Meimi se la pasó pensando en ello todo el camino, al llegar no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

-Bueno, primer paso….supongo que tengo que tocar el timbre…. ¿estará su papá en casa?...bueno, Meimi ¡hazlo ya! ¡Sé valiente!-

Ding dong….

-Diga-mencionó una voz al otro lado del altavoz.

-Eto…buenas tardes…soy Haneoka Meimi….eto…vine a traerle las notas de clase a Asuka Jr.-dijo nerviosa Meimi.

-Oh, claro claro, pasa, abriré la puerta-

Y dicho y hecho el Detective Asuka abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

-Eto…disculpe las molestias…le dejaré a usted las notas…no quiero molestar a Asuka Jr. mientras está enfermo-

-Espera, nada de eso, pasa a su habitación a verlo, ese chico está medio muerto, pero puede recibirte, además ¿tú fuiste la que lo encontró, no?-

-Eto…sí fui yo…pero-

-Con mayor razón entonces, pasa pasa, sube las escaleras, es la primera puerta a la derecha-

Y antes de que Meimi pudiera decir algo más el Detective Asuka la empujó literalmente por las escaleras y la dejó dentro del cuarto de Asuka Jr.

-Despierta, tienes visita-dijo el padre de Daiki antes de salir de la habitación.

-Papá, déjame dormir, estoy enfer….-no pudo terminar la frase, al darse cuenta de quién estaba en la habitación.

-Etoooo…tu papá me trajo hasta aquí-

-Haneoka-

-Yo solo vine a traer tus apuntes de la clase que la hermana me pidió que te diera, se los iba a dejar a tu papá pero él insistió en que te los diera-

-Ya veo. Gracias-

-De nada. Ammmm…ya me voy-

-Espera-

-¿Sí?-

-Quédate un rato más…por favor-

Meimi no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí parada, viendo a Daiki.

-Siéntate aquí-le dijo Daiki dándole la silla de su escritorio.

-Gracias-

-Haneoka….yo-

-Les he traído un poco de té-dijo el detective, entrando a la habitación sin tocar e interrumpiendo a su hijo.

-Daiki ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco-

-Está bien. Estaré abajo, si necesitan algo, solo díganme-

-Gracias Detective Asuka-

-De nada-dijo antes de salir.

Nuevamente, un silencio reinaba en la habitación.

-Haneoka-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Dije lo que creo que dije al encontrarnos hoy en la mañana?-

-¿Ah?-

-No estoy seguro si lo dije o solo la fiebre me hace delirar-

-Lo dijiste-

-Oh-atino a decir.

-Haneoka…yo-

-¿Es cierto?-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Es cierto todo lo que me dijiste?-

-Sí-

-Ah…eto…yo…-

-No tienes por qué darme una respuesta ahora-

-Pero yo quiero darte una respuesta ahora-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Oh-dijo otra vez.

-Asuka Jr…..yo…a mi….-

-Si no sabes qué decir puedo espe….-

-¡A mí también me gustas!-gritó Meimi antes de dejar a Daiki terminar de hablar.

-Oh-parecía que Daiki solo sabía decir eso.

-Me voy-volvió a decir Meimi esta vez dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta y justo cuando la iba a abrir Daiki la abrazó por la espalda.

-Asuka Jr.-

-No te vayas-

-Pero-

-Déjame estar así un rato-

-Es que yo…-

-Me gustas Haneoka. Realmente me gustas-

-Asuka Jr….-

-Llámame Daiki-

-Y tú llámame Meimi-

El abrazo duró unos minutos más. Cuando se soltaron solo pudieron reír avergonzados. Meimi se quedó un rato más conversando con Daiki. Cuando se fue, Daiki quiso acompañarla a su casa, pero Meimi no lo dejó por su estado de salud.

Al día siguiente Meimi aún no creía lo que había sucedido. Tenía que confirmarlo cuando viera a Daiki en la escuela, si es que iba.

Daiki estaba en la misma situación, pero él no quiso esperar a llegar a la escuela. Así que fue a buscarla a su casa. Pero al llegar se arrepintió. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer? Al parecer el día anterior había podido decir todas esas cosas por la fiebre, pero ahora que estaba en sus 5 sentidos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nada.

Cuando Meimi salió de su casa y se lo encontró se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Daiki.-

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Vamos-

-Sí-

Y después no hubo ninguna otra palabra hasta que casi llegaban a la escuela y Daiki se dio cuenta que había dejado a Meimi atrás.

-Es cierto, olvidaba que las chicas caminan más despacio-

-Lo siento-dijo Meimi deteniéndose.

-No tienes porqué disculparte…eto….yo seré el primero en hablar, no quiero hacer ninguna de las tradiciones que hacen los novios, como en Navidad, San Valentín, ni intercambiar diarios-dijo el pobre avergonzado, al parecer la fiebre le había quitado toda la vergüenza, pero ahí estaba nuevamente el verdadero Asuka Jr.

-Está bien, no necesito nada de eso. Te quiero-le respondió Meimi tomando su camisa por detrás.

Así transcurrieron los días. Todos en la escuela ya sabían lo de Meimi y Daiki. "Al fin" era los que pensaban la mayoría de sus amigos.

Un día, Meimi tenía una misión que cumplir como Saint Tail; tenía que recuperar unas joyas de una familia que les fueron robadas por un estafador y como siempre Saint Tail le envió una nota a Asuka Jr. avisándole del lugar donde se presentaría esa noche.

Saint Tail logró recuperar las joyas del estafador y como siempre cuando se estaba retirando, para llevar las joyas con sus verdaderos dueños, Asuka Jr. la estaba persiguiendo.

Ella iba corriendo sobre las azoteas de las casas y él la seguía muy de cerca pero por la acera.

-Saint Tail te juro que te atraparé-

-No lo creo Detective-

-Claro que sí, ya verás-

-Atrápame si puedes, Daiki-

En eso Daiki se detuvo y Saint Tail al darse cuenta de ese cambio repentino también se detuvo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Emmm, perdón, lo dije sin querer-

-Me llamaste Daiki. Jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre.

-Sí-

-Sonó exactamente igual a como me llama una persona-

-¿Eh?-

-Jajajajajja-comenzó a reírse sin razón aparente.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Meimi, baja de ahí-

-¿Eh?-

-Sé que eres tú-

-Detective, no te entiendo, ¿quién es Meimi? ¿Y por qué piensas que soy ella?-

-Es obvio que eres Meimi-

-¿Por qué?-

-Supongo que en el fondo siempre lo supe-

-Dai…Daiki-

-Tú voz es una de las razones por las que sé que eres tú-

-Yo…déjame explicarte-

-Tranquila, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me expliques, pero eso sí, tengo muchas dudas-

-Te lo contaré todo-

-Primero baja y después buscaremos un lugar dónde no nos vean-

-Está bien-

Meimi bajó del tejado y un poco más adelante encontraron un parque en donde pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

Meimi le contó todo a Daiki. Todo.

-Me he divertido mucho intentado atraparte-

-Yo también, pero ¿no estás molesto?-

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-Te mentí. Tú odias a la gente que miente-

-Es cierto que odio a la gente que miente, pero esto es distinto-

-¿Distinto?-

-Sí. Siento que gracias a que eres Saint Tail nos hicimos cercanos. Aunque yo no sabía que eras Meimi, pero me alegra que las dos sean en realidad la misma persona. Mi novia es sorprendente-

-Emmm…gracias…supongo que mi misión como Saint Tail termina aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya me atrapaste-

-¿Y eso qué importa?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Finjamos que no conozco tu identidad-

-¿En serio?-

-Continuemos con esto, además Saint Tail no hace nada malo, al contrario-

-Daiki, muchas gracias-

Un beso, fue lo que recibió Daiki de agradecimiento, lo cual lo dejó anonadado.

Y así, las aventuras de Saint Tail y su querido detective continuaron.


End file.
